stepcityfandomcom-20200213-history
Deep Speaks
Valentine and Stephanie have a serious conversation about fists. Setting: Isle of Tet’Zal Timeline: During the first adventure. Followed by Gods ahh qq, dnd was fun last night :< I cant wait for when we can all play again together c: yea, I read the log, I am sad I missed it . Stephanie was bamf, as usual , and chee is better @ Valentine than me =^= haha she got hurt pretty bad by the boss :Ic oh noD: ... still bamf she got 45 points of damage in one turn. she only has 63 hp ... well, saying that, most of the others have less hp than so I guess its cool she is still standing? ahhh D:> Valentine will sneak her potion when she isn't looking. suddenly in her bag... though he isn't sneaky... LOL oh mr Frankie, you do care haha *Frankie no B|c *Steph You loveee me, you want to kisss me, you want to huggg me~ *Val >B| no *Steph B) though then she sings and he’s like *Val oh.... maybe I do <:Tc *Steph stops singing. BI *Val B| *Steph thinks everyone is weird. Steph says this out loud *Val Yep. I mean, you kids don't even got elements to yer name man I shouldn’t of given her that trait haha LOL Does she have the out loud fault?! OMG <3!!!I love flaws so much ok? LOVE <3 she says everything on her mind sob. That is partly why she is so rude *Val doesn't have an excuse. Val just a butt *Steph "What's wrong with my name, pinprick?" haha all I know is Steph grew up in a forest, brawlin with bears. villages thought she was a demon of the forest and left her alone for the most of it. some shit went down with some dumb kids trying to do a 'trial of courage' by going in her camp. she bit one of their necks. They survived but the villagers got angry and forest fires were started bamf 100 % *Val "Pinprick? B\ Tch. All's I’m sayin is yea, it's weird. All'sa you are just... there. Got no connection ta nothin like nature er whatnot. How do ya even know who ya are??" oh wait she has fire element?? *Val ...^c .... :|c noo the villages started them haha AW *Val common ground lost B| she does have a cloak that sets on fire though yea I remember. that’s awesome >u< *Steph I don't need nothing fancy like dat. I'm here and I'm me. And if yo don't like it, get out of my way. *Val It ain't that I don't like it, it's just- what the hell, lady?? It ain't fancy, it's basic stuff! You get an element, you know who you are. But all these guys like yerself wanderin around... with nothin.. philosophy with barbarians and brawlers :^ hahaha I imagine the rest of the group out of earshot thinkin 'Must be talkin about killin' 'yep' LOL 'yep, they're probably trying to kill one another' .meanwhile : IDENTITY; WHAT IS? haha XD ... D&D Frankie is kinda naive about the world hm... not sure how to feel.. though it's probably cause I don't know that much about D&D land :\c haha where did he grow up? ummm....Genasi lightning planes? ooo *u* *Val everything is fire and elementals and sometimes demons visit for tea :D * oo it must be pretty haha. is the tea on fire? if the demon requests it, yes *u* *Val cream? sugar? fire? how considerate thinking about everyone's prefs *u* *Val Of course -w- *Steph "If that's all ya need ta know who you are, den good for you. But me-" she kisses her fist. "I have these. And these." She hops on her toes lightly before getting in a fighting pose. "I've got my head and I got my freedom. What else do I need." *Val "It ain't all there is to it- course not- but- Arg." How to word?? "You have...." Valentine laughs. "Well, 'spose that works jus fine? But it's still real peculiar ta me." *Steph "Is it some kind of cosmic bullshit? Like 'Oh, the elements guide me on a mystic journey' yadda yadda yadda? " She crosses her arms. "I don't need dat. Where there are strong things, I will be there. I will finish out on top and pound their ass in ta the ground." *Val "Cosmic what?? How are you not getting this? This is like, the most fundamental thing in the world. You see ice? If you are connected to ice, you are like ice!" He's having immense trouble explaining this- it was like explaining how to breath, or how to feel emotions. "Ok, and what yer describin is how ya live life. Works well. Beat crap up, solve most'a life's problems. It works. But it ain't the same thing. *Steph cocks her head to the side. Still sounded like cosmic bullshit to her. "You're real weird." she nods. That was what he was. " We seem ta get along just fine without 'talkin ta nature'... not dat it doesn't hurt ta try, I guess." she rolls her eyes a bit. *Val "You don't gotta talk ta- ughhh." This is why he did not pursue the more theoretical career paths. Clerics were all well and good but this was just fucking frustrating. "You wanna talk ta trees, be my guest. it ain't what I'm talkin about though. " Val pouts angrily. *Steph snorts with laughter. "Look here, pretty boy. Da most I'll ever feel connected ta anything is when my fist is buried deep in someone's chest or face." she straight punches at Frankie, her knuckles barely grazing his chest. "That's all I need." *Val "Pretty-?" Caught off guard, Valentine expects the worst from the blow, but takes it without flinching.... He grins and returns the punch with a light one of his own, though he has to angle down slightly. "This works pretty good, I gotta hand it to ya, lady." But yer still missin out. she punched Valentine, does that count towards her ultimate goal? > she has to punch his face off. defeat him in battle so to speak haha. I don’t think she hates him enough to do that yet daw... if this were canon they could actually have a friendly match : ^ that would probably end with anger and tears...or just drinking and making merry with horrible black eyes all around X> haha yess *u* *Val gives Stephanie a bottle of Cross' wine *Steph "Don't let that go to ya head, Val. I like ta break pretty things." She hops from foot to foot, blowing the tops of her fist. "Its kept me alive this whole time, so why da fuck change now?" she grins, showing off her pointed teeth. She jabs at the air lightly and then gives a right hook before dodging and weaving. LOL oh god she is terrible with alcohol sob omg alll the drunken brawls does... that mean she could be as flirty as Steve is when she is drunk? cry yesss. where is jack. She would mack on jack so hard B) and yuki omggg maybe Val :T, if she is drunk enough *Val lady, yer drunksh B| *Val would like to bristle but she called him pretty again. "I can't see why ya would change? But - that's like... "Was he going to try and fail to explain this again?? ... "But- it's like... not the survival part.. it's like, in-between?- shit. I dunno. Maybe fists are an element. Fuckif I know." *Steph "Well... I would say my fists are on fire when I rack up a sweet combo. And I guess, my punches are lightning fast... And you could say I move like water when I fight- pfft." she covers her mouth as she snickers to herself. "I think these babies are in a class of their own." she marvels at her hands as if they were something holy...Well, unholy for here. *Val laughs with surprise at the demon's sudden poetry, even if it is just her goin on about how great she is. She keeps on surprising the hell out of him. Up till now he thought basically all Stephanie could do was punch and grunt. LOL she probably still raps, she just doesn’t have the means of writing them down *Steph scowls a little. "Heyy, I'm the cream of da crop, I can never be stopped. Bettah watch yo self before you are dropped, on yo ass. Don’t' be givin me no sass. Just cuss overall I just leader supreme of the badassed." she pulls a sick pose. if she had a mic, she would have dropped it omg lol *Val is pretty bewildered at the performance. Yea, she definitely needed an element to call her own. Despite this sad thought for the poor girl's sanity, Valentine applauds enthusiastically and roars, cause fuck, he's a barbarian. Deal w/ it. "Fuckin crazy. Fuckin amazin." *Steph pose slightly falters as she takes a step away. She wasn't used to praise. She frowns. "You're crazy." she mumbles before grinning. She was fukin amazing though, no denying that. <:c I think this may be the first time someone has applauded her haha *Steph mixed feeling BIc *Val appreciates the arts =_= refined soul barbarian. yes hahaha *Val says the gal who was only connected with her hands. Tch. But the comparison of her fists to real elements still gets to him, and he grins at her sudden flicker between emotions . *Steph isn't sure what to do next. Do you say thank you at something like that? Ugh- Stupid sparky guy, making everything weird. She punches his arm as she walks part. "Gonna catch me some food." she gives the taller man a salute as she jogs away. Hnnn talking normally with people is weird. *Val doesn't flinch. Damn the girl had'a arm on her. He keeps grinning though. "You have fun wit' that. Right. Don't get eaten by plants er sometin while yer out, ya hear??" *Steph just raises her arm as if to give a wave, but ends up flipping him off first. She doesn't look back as she disappears into the growth. *Val returns the gesture. Grin. Category:SCDND RP Category:Valentine Category:Stephanie